


War's Edge (Steven Universe Story)

by Mayomayomay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gem War, Good Intentions, Interspecies Awkwardness, Multi, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Rebellion, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay





	War's Edge (Steven Universe Story)

Labradorite sat calmly on Sapphire's shoulder. The mission was an important one. She could not fail her. They climbed the stairs slowly her Ruby guards not far behind. Everything was quiet besides the murmuring around them as the crowd of gems had already  parted for the group in respect for her Sapphire. Labradorite's face was blink but that was not how she felt inside. She had spent her whole life preparing for moments like this one. She was made for moments like this one. Labradorite were not rare. They were simply unneeded so the sight of her was rare. As long as her Clarity was around, She would be around. Her Diamond had told her such. Upon meeting the Sapphire she was to serve. She could not be unhappy with such a fate. 

Labra did her very best not to pester her or ask needless things despite her curiosity. If she was patient her questions were always answered sooner or later because of Sapphire's future vision anyway. Distracted with her thoughts she didn't expect to be knocked from her Clarity's shoulder as she herself stumbled forward. Just as she hadn't expected her quick reflexes as she brought a hand up as small as Labra to assure she didn't fall too far. They both composed themselves before looking back at the terrified Ruby that was trying to apologize for smashing into them. Labradorite simply smiled lightly, straightening her hair still as Sapphire reassured her. The Iridescent flashes of colors of her hair and how they strangely but beautiful mixed were set in a high ponytail, bone straight. She fussed with it again after a moment and Sapphire caught on to her sudden display of nerves.

"You are nervous. There is no need. All will go well." Those simple words was all it took and Labra's aura lite, the cracks in her skin lighting for but a moment as her Clarity approached their Diamond to give her enhanced prediction.

 

When Labradorite opened her eyes she was in a familiar place. The Maps. Her Sapphire's Maps. It looked different then she was used to but still felt familiar. Her Clarity had already started to envision it in terms of Earth. No longer was it a star map but rather...in this place Labra was provided with the information she needed to help enhance, protect, and strengthen Sapphire's visions.

"Rivers, streams, pools, lakes, channels..." And the list went on. Words Sapphire would know in futures were she did get to explore this planet. Caught up with the terms she began to organize. Her eyes grouping things in a way a Sapphire could not. Even the unlikely she kept in a group and drew a line where everything after that point no longer matter in this time frame of moments. She could not travel the paths for she would not understand. She was made to help Sapphire focus. Clear the haze. To— Labradorite paused as the map slowly began to change. One change was normal. Heck hundreds were normal but they began to change faster and faster. Half of the map was different now and—

Labradorite's eyes widened when she saw a path...it lead to nothing just a void and worst Sapphire was on it.

 

_"You shall be shatter for this!"_

Those were the word she heard when she had forced her trance to end. She knew their course was set when the many gems around them started to crowd around. Labradorite was made for Sapphire but it wasn't for that reason that she did what she did.

 

 

"N-No!" She spoke very little and panicked even less. So when she awoke in a cold sweat her chest pounding as she frantically looked around was there any surprise it was Sapphire that hurried to her side, pulled from her quiet conversation with the Ruby.

"Labradorite, are you alright?" If she wasn't already freaking out she would have noticed Sapphire wasn't even her usual calm emotionless self.

"Are you-did she-"  Labradorite overly long hair was all over the place.No longer was it in it high ponytail, though still bone straight it was slightly disheveled as she frantically checked Sapphire's gem.

"No, thanks to you clearing the way. I didn't know you could do that..." Sapphire said.

Her hair fell back into her green eyes as she dropped her head. 

"I...I have a shielding force in my auras. It pushes away negative energy when activated."

"Sooo...a shield." Labradorite looked towards the Ruby and simply shook her head.

"A shield holds out everyone who's not already within. This protects against the bad, forces them out" She looks stunned. She was here so it protected her too. In Labradorite's book that meant she was good. But the question now was what happened?

"Hm..."She looked to Sapphire at her sound of pondering. A sound she made when she already knew Labradorite's question.

"That moved you used...used a lot of energy..." the green eyed gem tilted her head. "You should get some more rest..." Labradorite's eyes widened then she frowned. Sapphire didn't want to tell her.

* * *

 

"...You know...you don't have to stay like that." Labra watched the frog hop away before looking up at Sapphire.

"I...I don't want to be an embarrassment...to you..." She blushed self consciously as she gripped tightly onto her arm. They had been on Earth for a few weeks now, just exploring and Labra was still just her quiet self. Taking in all the wonders of Earth... quietly. They had long since adventured away from the small cave they had spent their first few nights in and more often than not Labradorite wandered alone not that she minded. She often found herself lost in her thoughts and the other two would announce that they were going ahead.

The only problem? Her thoughts took her to dark sad places. Much to her surprise and self loathing. She found that she rather loved her Diamond. Not in any sort of romance way. She didn't even know what that was. Or at least she didn't think so. She didn't have very many experiences with may things or gems. Just Sapphire and just her Diamond...

_...and now Ruby._

But out of all three she knew and trusted Sapphire the most. She knew that much to be true. She knew she herself was defective. She was made for Blue Diamond to serve Sapphire...but didn't that just mean she was made for Sapphire? Did it matter? Why did she even care about her Diamond? She told her, her existence meant nothing without Sapphire. That meant if she had let her Diamond shatter Sapphire in her Diamond's eyes she no longer had a right to exist. She didn't like that thought and that wasn't the reason why she saved Sapphire! She hadn't known Ruby was present but after long thought she'd have saved her also...because not only was it the right thing to do she loved—

"Labra." She jumped and looked back up at the Sapphire.

"You have never been a disappointment to me." Something seemed to come to her. "Stay with Ruby...I'll be right back." When she suddenly declared that both gems looked at her oddly.

"My Clarity are you sure that's..."

"Sapphire it could be dangerous!"

Both Ruby and Labradorite looked at each other.

"It's fine, it'll be fine." They couldn't argue with her. She was the one with future vision after all. Labradorite sunk to the ground once Sapphire set her down and lite up as she slowly started to grow. On her knees she came to Ruby's height much to the gem's surprise. Labradorite knew she was not supposed to be this tall. She hadn't stood to her full height yet but her normal height for a Labradorite was way off. While she wasn't nearly as tall as a Larmar or a Lapis she knew she wasn't to be this height and she was ashamed.

"...um...sorry." Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"Er what for?"

"M-My height it's wrong...I came out of the ground wrong..."

"Oh..." Both gems grew quiet.

...

An awkward silence stretched for a moment.

"I've never seen a Labradorite before so...I wouldn't know the difference..."The red gem looked a little nervous which reflected exactly how Labra was feeling. "I...I would image being taller makes things easier anyway...especially down here." The Ruby gem had yanked her argument right from under her before she could even give it. They weren't on Homeworld and they would never be ever again if they wanted to live. Labra bit her lip feeling even more ashamed of herself but this time it was for assuming the Ruby to just be some dumb soldier. Muscle sent to help her protect Sapphire. Sapphire still hadn't told her what happened that day while she had been clearing her maps. All she knew was what was _suppose_ to happen. Two of the Rubies would be put out of commission and Sapphire and herself would be put out of commission. Two of the Rubys _had_ been brought down but the second part had not happened and as the map had been swiftly changing Sapphire had slipped down a stream that would lead to her shattering that day and then slipped down another to avoid that fate also. Which had been to both of their surprise.

 

"...Ruby?" She still had the gem's attention.

"Have you ever done something that everyone expects you to not because you're expected to but because you actually want to?" She hadn't known if she worded her question right. She was searching for more words when—

"Yeah?" The red gem looked just as confused as she did. "Yeah." Her confident answer gave her more relief than she thought it would, than she thought it could.

When she felt the thumb under her eye it startled her. She looked at Ruby.

"You look even prettier without the tears. So don't cry." Labra wiped her other eye and tucked her long lock behind her ear revealing the darker blue green orb and a small smile.

"I told you it would be fine." She frowned at Sapphire and her face flushed as the future reader choose that moment to return.

"Yes, well...shall we continue?" Labra stood carefully straighten out her skirts fussing over it. She stepped lightly. The feel of the grass under her shoes was strange. The crunch different. She had never set foot on such surface before. She felt foolish for focusing on such a minoot detail. _I am already embarrassing her._ she thought but when she had looked up Sapphire and Ruby were simply smiling at her curiosity.

"It is a strange feeling, yes?" She nodded slowly at the pale haired gem. "It's meant to be experienced." She held her hand out to her. Labra hesitated. 

"S-Sapphire..."

"Yes?" She wanted to ask her what happened at—no it wasn't important.

"...Nevermind."

Sapphire's face took on its small surprised 'o' but then she smiled.

* * *

 

"Should we...unfuse?" Garnet had paused in her tracks on the path back.

"You said your friend wasn't far?" Rose asked kindly.The fusion shook her head clearly unsure and debating.

 "She's not...but..." She bit her lip looking up the small hill. Just over it she knew Ruby and Sapphire had left Labra to sleep. The gem still needed it since that time at the Cloud Arena. They both were sure she needed more than just a rest so neither had suggested a reform.

"She's never seen us like this..." Her words caught the rebels attention.

"She's your friend and...you've not told her?" Garnet paused again.

"I...she's not...I guess something like that..."

The decision was suddenly made for her though when Labradorite suddenly cried out.  It never changed. That's why it didn't make them too worried but it did make them sad when she'd have the dreams.

"N-No! Stay away!" Garnet went up the hill at a brisk pace as the other two summoned their weapons in alarm.

"Labradorite, it's a dream." She shook her. "Labra!" Her eyes flew open the sclera pitch black for a moment before clearing back to white. That to was a normal sight. Sapphire had told Ruby such. Labradorite were knew for their prime colors to shift at times.

S-Sapphire? W-wait..." the petite gem froze staring at the fusion.

"Your..."

The two rebels watched silently as the scene unfolded.

"I...oh..." Garnet hesitated as she watched and waited for Labra's reaction.

There was just too many. There was just too many for Sapphire to figure out what Labra's true reaction would be that was why she had kept what happened at the Cloud Arena from her. She didn't want her friend to think badly of her, to be ashamed of her. Of them...

Labra grasps Garnet's hands and looked down at her gems. As the recognition crossed her face she simply looked back up at her.

"I'm still tired. I don't mean to be the one to slow us down." She gave a weak smile.

Garnet looked at her in surprise...but then she remembered.

_"S-Sapphire..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"...Nevermind."_

Garnet smiled as she picked her up.

"Get some more rest then. I think..." She hesitated. "I find us somewhere ...we can stay..." She looked up at Rose.

"Stay? Really?" She was already dozing off.

"I'll tell you about it when you wake..."


End file.
